Civilization VI: Rise and Fall
Sid Meier's Civilization VI: Rise and Fall is the first expansion pack released for Civilization VI. It was released for Windows on February 8, 2018, for iOS on July 27, 2019, and for the Nintendo Switch, PS4, and Xbox One on November 22, 2019. New content Key features for Sid Meier's Civilization VI: Rise and Fall include:List is a modified version of the original press relase of the game located here Great Ages :As your civilization ebbs and flows, and you reach milestone Historic Moments, you will experience Dark Ages or Golden Ages, each providing specific challenges or bonuses based on your actions in-game. Rise triumphantly from a Dark Age, and your next Golden Age will be even stronger – a Heroic Age. Loyalty :Cities now have individual Loyalty to your leadership – let it fall too low, and face the consequences of low yields, revolts, and the potential to lose your city to another civilization, or its own independence. But one civilization’s loss can be your gain as you inspire Loyalty among cities throughout the map and further expand your borders. Governors :Recruit, appoint, and upgrade powerful characters with unique specialization bonuses and promotion trees to customize your cities, and reinforce Loyalty. Enhanced Alliances :An enhanced alliances system allows players to form different types of alliances and build bonuses over time. Emergencies :When a civilization grows too powerful, other civilizations can join a pact against the threatening civilization and earn rewards, or penalties, when the Emergency ends. Timeline :Review your civilization’s history at any time with the new Timeline feature, a visual journey through the Historic Moments that you encountered on your path to victory. New Leaders and Civs :Nine leaders and eight new civilizations are introduced. Each brings unique bonuses and gameplay, as well as a total of eight unique units, two unique buildings, four unique improvements, and two unique districts. New Global Content :Eight new world wonders, seven natural wonders, four new units, two new tile improvements, two new districts, fourteen new buildings, and three new resources have been added. Improved Gameplay Systems :The Government system has been enhanced with new Policies and additional improvements have been made to existing systems. :The city-state bonuses have different requirements. Previously the level 2 (+2) and three (+4) were applied to cities for merely having the relevant district. With Rise and Fall, these bonuses are only available if the relevant buildings have been constructed. Furthermore, the level three bonus is now only +2 instead of +4. Trivia * The statue appeared on the mountain in the promotional poster is the Discobolus of Myron, an art of the Greeks during the Classical period. * According to the lead designer Anton Strenger:https://civilization.com/news/entries/announcing-civilization-vi-rise-and-fall The biggest, over-arching goal [of Rise & Fall]: dynamic empires. Civilizations will rise and fall through the course of the game (as you probably figured out from the title). Borders will ebb and flow. Cities will change their loyalties. As a secondary goal, Civilization VI: Rise and Fall includes more storytelling elements – Historic Moments – that highlight the interesting turning points in your civilizations. These events happen every time you play, making playthroughs unique, while also giving them meaning in the mechanics. Gallery File:Civilization VI - Rise and Fall promotional poster.jpg|Promotional poster for Rise and Fall File:Rise and Fall Screenshot 1.jpg|A screenshot displaying the new content in Rise and Fall File:Rise and Fall Screenshot 2.jpg|A screenshot displaying the new content in Rise and Fall File:Rise and Fall Screenshot 3.jpg|A screenshot displaying the new content in Rise and Fall Videos File:Civilization VI Rise and Fall Expansion Announcement Trailer File:Civilization VI- Rise and Fall - FIRST GAMEPLAY FOOTAGE (Devs Play Korea) File:Civilization VI- Rise and Fall - New Features Explained (Full Details) File:Civilization VI- Rise and Fall – March 2018 Developer Update File:Civilization VI- Rise and Fall – Spring 2018 Developer Update References External links *[https://civilization.com/news/entries#announcing-civilization-vi-rise-and-fall Announcement of Sid Meier's Civilization VI: Rise & Fall] *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/645402/Sid_Meiers_Civilization_VI_Rise_and_Fall/ Sid Meier's Civilization VI: Rise and Fall on Steam] es:Sid Meier's Civilization VI: Rise and Fall ru:Civilization VI: Rise & Fall Category:Civilization VI: Rise and Fall Category:Expansion packs